


Benefits of Skipping

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e13 After School Special, F/M, Janitor Sam Winchester, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, high school reader, risk of getting caught, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: You take a special interest in the new janitor at your high school and it’s not one sided.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Benefits of Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> The reader’s age is not specified so she could be 18 or younger if you’re into that :)
> 
> My spnkinkbingo fill for Dom/sub

You bit your lip as you walked down the clearing hallway. Kids were heading off to class, trying to get into their seats before the bell rang. But that wasn’t your concern at the moment. You couldn’t care less about getting to class, it was just gym and the new coach was a bit of an ass.

The school had hired him the same time they hired your new focus of attention. At first you had tried to pretend that you weren’t lusting after the janitor- that’s right- a fucking janitor. 

They always had a stigma for being weirdos. Who would want to clean up after high school brats, you wondered. But this guy was different. He was an okay guy from what you’d learned.

You caught him sneaking around the school often, like he was looking for something. Before you could question him, he had asked you why you weren’t in class. You had shrugged and bitched about the gym coach, which made him grin ear to ear.

You found yourself getting increasingly curious about him after that. Sure, it was mainly for surface reasons. He was insanely attractive, tall, and not to mention young. Sam, as he disclosed his name to be, looked barely in his mid twenties, which was odd for employees at the school.

But he was a cool guy, not taking you to the office or mentioning it to anyone when he caught you skipping. He even let you hang out in the janitors closet during gym, which was surprisingly clean.

Things changed after that. You realized your attraction wasn’t one sided. Sometimes you’d ditch your friends at lunch to follow him around and talk with him. He seemed smarter than he let on and you knew deep down he wasn’t just a pretty face. He was entertaining and you made each other laugh. He soon became the best part of your boring days.

Sometimes you would catch him looking over you longer than what was appropriate. When you met his eyes he’d just smirk. Sam was a tease, too. Whenever you’d flirt he was quick to respond, always keeping you on your toes.

You snapped out of your own head when you heard the creek of a door. You quickly scanned the hallway before heading towards the noise. You slipped inside and the light only came on when you were completely inside.

“Have you gone to class at all this week?” Sam raised his brows with a small chuckle and you rolled your eyes playfully.

“How many times do I have to say it’s just gym?” You poked your tongue out to wet your bottom lip and it didn’t go unnoticed when Sam’s gaze darkened. “Y'know I’ve been thinking…” 

“About what?” Sam forced himself to meet your eyes, but it was a bit odd with the way he towered over you. He always made you feel so small, so fragile. You loved it.

“About why you’re so nice to me.” You cracked a grin and looked amused. “It got me wondering.”

“Wondering about what?” Sam urged, eyes locked on your hands as they trailed up to his shoulders. It clicked in his head faster than you could make your move, leading him to take charge.

Just as your hands landed on his broad shoulders, Sam was leaning down. His big hands cupped your face as he pressed his lips to yours. You moaned at the power behind the kiss, it made your knees feel weak.

You pressed up on your toes and tangled your fingers in his brown locks that you’d been dying to touch. A little groan left his lips when you tugged on his hair and if you hadn’t been so focused on kissing him, you would have giggled.

The air was forced from your lungs when he pushed you back against one of the walls of the confined area. He pulled back only for a moment to catch his breath and to study your expression. Your eyes were lust blown and your cheeks were dusted with blush from the sudden force. It made his cock twitch inside his pants.

You moaned when he pressed himself against you and captured your lips once more. You practically whimpered when you felt the bulge in his pants press against you. Clearly he was enjoying this as much as you.

“Want,” you gasped between rough kisses. “Want you to fuck me.” Sam grunted in agreement against your lips, but couldn’t bring himself to pull away. 

You weren’t sure what had washed over you, but hell you were already making out with a man much older than you in a school closet. Might as well take it to the next level.

Sam finally pulled back from your lips to take a breath. “You sure?” He muttered and you nodded. “You don’t have to do this for me-“

“I want to.” You promised, moving you hands to the belt on his uniform. “Now let me see what’s under this ugly outfit. Sam snorted at your words and shook his head in amusement.

But, nonetheless, he allowed you to pull the leather belt from the loops of his pants and untuck his shirt. His large fingers moved to the front of the long sleeved shirt, all but ripping the buttons open. 

Getting a view of his perfectly sculpted chest was like winning a gold metal. “Damn,” You couldn’t keep the thought to yourself. He was lean yet muscular and had a v-shape on his hips that led right down to his-

“You okay?” He asked joking and you licked your lips.

“It should be illegal for you to wear this thing.” You teased back, pulling the uniform shirt off of his arms. “You’re like a Greek god.” You commented when you saw his arms.

“I promise I’m not.” Sam tried to remain humble, but he couldn’t fight the grin the formed from seeing your expression. You were practically drooling over him and it made him feel good, knowing that he had that effect on you. 

Your hands moved to his pants, but he swatted them away. “Nuh-uh,” You looked up at him with a confused expression and he only smirked. “I lost my shirt, only fair you do the same.”

Then his thick fingers curled around the hem of your t-shirt and he pulled it over your head. Sam groaned in approval, his big hands to moving cup your breasts, which were hidden behind a lace black bra. 

“You’re so pretty.” Sam mused and you felt like blushing. You squeaked when he gave a light squeeze before moving to unhook your bra. He pulled the material from your body with a hum of approval. Your hands moved to cover yourself, but Sam wasn’t about to let that happen. His hands snapped around your wrists and he pinned them both above your head. “Don’t you dare.”

Wetness formed between your legs at his growled words. You liked the sweet Sam who you could have conversations with, but damn, this Sam was something else. He radiated power and it made your knees weak. 

“You’re not gonna hide from me.” Sam spoke firmly and you nodded. He dropped your wrists and then his hands moved to grasp your waist. He tugged your body closer to his and with a noise of delight he leaned in. His pink lips wrapped around one of your nipples and you gasped when he sucked.

His teeth sank in to give a little bite before he did the same to the other. Your hips bucked towards his and Sam kissed up your chest until he got to your neck. “You’re so responsive, little girl.” He growled against your neck before moving back to your lips. He noticed the way you reacted to the name and it made him harder.

The roughness he showed made your thighs quiver and if it wasn’t for his hands squeezing your waist, you were sure you would have collapsed. He distracted you with his lips while his hands moved to the front of your jeans. You quickly toed out of your shoes before he tugged the denim down your legs. 

You let them pool around your ankles before stepping out, but Sam seemed a lot more impatient when he saw you in nothing but underwear. His big hands moved to your panties and you gasped out his name when he quite literally ripped them apart. 

He grinned when you were completely naked in front of him. “You don’t understand how long I’ve been thinking of this.” He spoke gruffly and you were putty in his big, strong hands. 

He tucked the ruined material into the back pocket of the pants he still wore. Before you could think to question, his large hands locked around your thighs and he hoisted you into the air.

He slammed you back against the wall and your legs locked around his narrow waist. He could feel how wet you were from being manhandled and it made him groan. He held you against the wall with the force of his own body. He rutted his hips forward and you moaned when the large bulge in his pants rubbed against your folds.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, little girl.” Sam warned as he tugged his pants and boxers down just enough to pull his cock from the confines. You looked down and nearly gasped. Scratch that, you did gasp and Sam smirked. “Think you can take it?”

He sounded smug as hell, but he definitely had the right to be. His hard cock was long and thick, so much so your began to wonder if it would fit. The thought of him having to force his length in made your belly churn in arousal. 

“Gonna get you ready,” he pushed his fingers between your wet folds and pulled a sweet noise from you lips. But you shook your head and gripped his arms.

“Just want you inside me.” Sam was sure he hit the jackpot at your whimpered words. You were so eager, so ready. Such a good girl him.

Sam took in the pleasure glazed look in your eyes, committing the sight to memory before he reached for the light switch. “Can’t risk getting caught.” He muttered against your ear and then the room when dark. If someone walked past and saw the light on they’d wonder and definitely become more curious if they heard noises. 

You couldn’t see a thing, you could only feel. Your arms wrapped around Sam’s shoulder for something to cling to as he stroked his cock and lined himself up. “Don’t go gentle.” You begged and a groan rumbled from Sam’s chest. “I can take it.”

“Good.” He huffed out against your skin. “I wasn’t planning on it.” Then he shoved his hips forward and buried himself deep inside you. A scream of pleasure fell from your lips and one of Sam’s hands slapped over your mouth. You cried out in his hand when his other locked around one of your thighs for balance. 

“Clearly you can't be quiet.” He grunted out and forced his hips harder against yours, shoving the last bit of his cock inside you. “You’re a loud little thing, aren’t you?” He grunted against your ear when you moaned into his meaty palm.

Sam’s cock filled you to the brim, stretching you out so much that you suspected you’d be ruined for any other man. You squirmed in his hold, desperately needing him to move. 

“Calm down.” He ordered, squeezing his eyes shut when you clenched down around his cock. You were so tight, so wet and warm. It felt so good. “You a virgin?” He grunted out and he felt your nod behind his hand.

His cock throbbed inside of you at the thought of being the first man to have you this way. If it were up to him, he’d never let anyone else touch you this way. “I’m gonna uncover your mouth now, okay?” You nodded behind his hand and he uncovered your mouth. Sam listened as you gasped and fought the need to cry out at the intense pleasure.

“Sam,” you whined and clung to him harder. “Please.”

“You beg like a little cockslut.” Sam heaved out and you dropped your head to his shoulder.

“Virgin,” you gasped out. “But not a damn nun.” Sam licked his lips, both hands now squeezing your thighs. They were almost guaranteed to bruise from his strength. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he warned, shifting his weight to keep your back pinned to the wall even after your leaned down to his neck. “And you’re gonna be a good girl and keep your damn mouth shut. Can’t risk getting caught.”

“Yes, daddy.” The words slipped from your lips without thought. You were about to apologize, but with the way Sam groaned you knew you’d lucked out.

His hips pulled back, leaving only the tip of his cock still inside you. Then he slammed forward and buried himself deep inside you again. You sank your teeth into your bottom lip to conceal your moan.

“Good girl,” Sam praised your ability to keep quiet. This time instead of holding still, he pulled his hips back again then slammed forward. You buried your face into his neck and whimpered against his skin. “Such a good girl for daddy.”

Pride filled you at the praise, but you couldn’t focus on the thought for long. He set a punishing pace, slamming his thick cock inside of you over and over and over.

You were so small compared to him, so easy to hold in place as he fucked you hard. He loved how it felt, holding you in place, knowing you couldn't do a damn thing but take the pleasure he was giving you. You panted against his neck, little moans occasionally slipping out when he hit that sweet spot inside you just right.

His cock was so big, you could feel him pressing against your cervix with each harsh thrust. Over and over he chanted against your ear; “good girl,” and “so good for daddy,” The praise made you wrap your legs around his narrow waist tighter.

Sam finally found steady, consistently rough pace. Groans fell from his lips and if you hadn’t been so deep in bliss, you would have commented on his own volume control issues. When you were sure you could keep in your moans, you leaned back to rest against the wall. One hand move from gripping his shoulders to tangle in his hair again.

You loved the reaction he had when you held onto his hair, the deep groans that sounded from him. You couldn’t see in the dark, but you felt it just fine as Sam leaned in to capture your lips for a passionate kiss.

“Make me cum, daddy.” You begged against his lips, canting you hips forward. “Touch me.” You beg quietly and Sam didn’t need to be told twice. One hand left your thighs and moved between your legs. The feel of his thumb pressed against your clit had you seeing stars and you know it’s only a matter of seconds.

“Cum for daddy.” Sam manages to get out clearly before pressing his face to your neck. He’s grunting like an animal, forcing his large cock deep inside of you with each rough thrust. You’re so slick, warm, and tighter than anyone he’d ever been with. It made his cock twitch inside of you, knowing he was your first. 

It doesn't take much longer before you cum, unable to hold back a moan as your orgasm rips free and charges through your entire body. Sam lets out a groan as you pulse around him, your entire body shuddering in pleasure. 

Sam kept fucking you through it, though. Unintelligible praises fell from his lips as his unrelenting cock slammed into your overstimulated cunt. You just needed a moment to recover, but as he grunted and growled, you knew he wasn't done. It made your skin prickle in pleasure.

“Sam- daddy- please-“ you gasped out as Sam fucked you right into another orgasm that forced you to cover your mouth with your hands. You shook in his hold, sobbing your pleasure into your palms as Sam still refused to let up on you. 

You uncovered your mouth when you felt his hips stutter. You knew he was getting close. “Cum inside me,” the words came out before you could stop yourself, although with the reaction Sam had it doesn’t seem like a bad thing. 

He pinned your lower half against the wall with the force of his hips and it only took a few more thrusts before he’s cumming with a muted groan.  
You feel as he cums deep inside you, his hips finally stilling as his cock continued to spill inside you. You felt his warm, thick seed leaking out around his cock and down between your thighs. You feel as if your belly is going to bulge out.

He holds himself against you like that for a long while, relishing in the feeling of you being stuffed full with his cock and cum. You legs feel limp and you’re grateful Sam is still holding you up. He’s pressed fully against you, his breathing slowly returning to normal. 

“You’re such a good girl.” Sam spoke lowly after a few long minutes. He lifted his head from your neck and despite the darkness, he found your lips easily. The kiss is surprisingly gentle, greatly contrasting before. “I’m gonna pull out.” Sam notified and you nodded, though you doubted he could see.

You gasped as he pulled out, feeling the gush of his release slide down your thighs as he leaves you. Sam carefully let go your thighs and helped you lower your feet steadily to the ground. While it wasn’t the best choice, Sam reached for the light switch. He just had to see.

The second the light came on, Sam knew getting caught would totally be worth it. Your back was pressed against the wall as you tried to stay standing. Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes looked blissed out. Your lips were parted and a little red from all the rough kisses.

Then his eyes shifted down. Sam practically purred in contentment at the sight, opting to run his fingers through your folds as his cum leaked from your used hole. “Fuck, little girl.” Sam scooped his cum in his fingers and pushed it back inside your cunt, making you squeak.

Sam was quick to tuck his softening cock back into his pants. You seemed to be recovering okay on your own, but Sam wanted to feel your warm skin beneath his hands. He stroked your sides calmingly and pressed kisses to your forehead, then to your cheeks, then to your lips. 

You giggled lightly at his actions. The big, strong man being so caring and attentive after fucking you like a beast. You found it ironic, but there was no way you could complain. You relished in his comfort as you fully recovered.

“That was… wow.” You couldn’t even put it into words. It was so much better than you ever could have imagined. “So daddy kink, huh?” You shifted back to your usual self and Sam smiled in amusement.

“What, you didn’t like it?” He teased and you pushed yourself up on your toes. Your hands pressed to his strong, bare chest as you looked up at him. 

“I didn’t say that.” Your grin was quickly cut off when Sam leaned down and captured your lips. You even whimpered when he pulled away. “Did I mention you’re a really good kisser?”

A chuckle sounded from him as you pulled back. “You’re somethin’ else.” Then he bent to collect your clothing from the floor.

“What a gentleman.” You remarked as he helped you redress, minus your panties which he declared he was keeping. You didn’t hide your disappointment when he pulled his own shirt back on. 

From outside the closet you heard the bell ring and you groaned, but in discontent this time. “I don’t wanna go.” You whined and Sam held your hand in his own, bring it to his lips briefly. “Can we stay here all day?”

Sam had to look to the ground, away from your sweet expression, knowing full well he would lose all his willpower to turn you away. “As much as I want to, we can’t. Don’t need you failing because you skipped with me.”

“It’d be worth it.” You giggled and Sam scoffed out a laugh. “It’s Friday, I don’t wanna wait until Monday to see you.”

Your subtle plead made Sam realize something with a small smile. It was probably a bad idea, but so was fucking a high school girl in the janitors closet. He made up his mind without second thought and looked around the room. You watched with curiosity and amusement as he searched through the supplies in the room.

He seemed to find what he was looking for because Sam sighed in relief. When he faced you again he was holding a pen. You tilted your head in curiosity as he uncapped it and grasped your wrist. 

“Here’s my number.” He scribbled it in black ink upon your skin. “I want you to call me,” Sam looked up to your eyes. “I mean, only if you want to.”

It was adorable, really, that he could go back to being the shy guy from before. You just giggled and for a second Sam looked doubtful. “Trust me, I will.” Then a relieved look crossed his face and you shot him a wink before you slipped from the closet and back out into the hallway as if nothing had happened.

But there was no way you’d be able to focus the rest of the day. Not with the memory of Sam’s voice, his groans, his body, and of course his cum between your legs. You couldn’t wait to call him when you got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel, please let me know what you thought <3


End file.
